


Under the Weather

by Whiteon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: But it's not relevant, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Sick Character, Sick Jason Todd, Sickfic, Swearing, Tim Drake (briefly) - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon
Summary: Jason ends up on the couch, but Dick didn't know that he was sick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 228





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'll take a break from writing fanfics after a long one.  
> Also me: No you won't.  
> Me: True but also fuck you.

The clock ticked on the wall in the quiet apartment. The handles showed that it was four in the morning, the city outside somewhat asleep. The only person inside was fast asleep under the covers. 

Jason stood outside the front door, black duffel bag hanging heavy from his aching shoulder. His whole body was tense and sore, and he just wanted to take a hot shower and collapse on the bed, hopefully next to his gorgeous boyfriend. 

But unfortunately, Jason had a problem. The problem wasn’t something mundane like he had forgotten his key or that he’d lost it. It wasn’t that Jason was probably coming down with something, after taking a quick swim in a freezing river. No, this was something much worse. 

Pissed of Dick Grayson.

Jason was returning from a two weeks long mission out of town with his Outlaw buddies Artemis and Bizzaro. The mission was supposed to take three days max. It did not. 

The nature of their mission was also something Dick would be mad about. Sure, they were there to put an end to a huge drug deal, involving highly fatal drugs, but the amount of bodies left behind would definitely cause a problem or two between them. And it really wasn’t even Jason’s fault this time. Not his fault that the place the deal was happening had a faulty wiring. 

Not to mention Bruce. They were on talking terms but Jason still avoided him as much as possible during patrol. Only time he couldn’t avoid him was on Sundays, when Alfred insisted on everyone gathering for dinner or lunch. 

Also the mission had been pretty damn dangerous, all of the bastards they had dealt with had kevlar piercing bullets in their guns. Jason had managed not to get shot but he still didn’t come back uninjured. He had some nasty bruises and his left shoulder hurt. Dick was a worrywart but it also made Jason feel warm all over to know that the older man cared about him enough to worry about his safety when he was out of town. Jason tried not to make the other worry but sometimes it just wasn’t possible. 

For once, Jason had tried to call Dick to let him know that he was alright and taking a bit longer than planned, but either Dick was too busy to answer or he was avoiding him on purpose, still mad about Jason leaving without telling him until he was one foot out of the apartment. So he guessed that he deserved it. 

Back in the present, Jason took a deep breath and fished out his copy of the key. In his head, he begged that Dick hadn’t changed the locks while he was gone. That would suck. Jason was already insecure about their relationship, worry gnawing in his stomach painfully. _He’s done with your dirty habits,_ a voice whispered at the back of his head, but Jason shook it off when the door opened just fine. That meant that Dick wasn’t _that_ mad. 

Jason took off his boots and jacket, and quietly tiptoed to the living room. The whole apartment was dark, curtains closed. Jason noted that the door to the bedroom was closed and there was a blanket, a pillow and clothes neatly stacked on the couch. 

_Ah, of course,_ he thought as he carefully lowered his bag on the floor next to the couch. He should have guessed that he wouldn’t be allowed to the bed. His toiletries were probably in the guest bathroom as well. 

Jason was proved right when he switched the lights on in the bathroom, his toothbrush and toothpaste on the edge of the sink. On the hanger, was his towel.

Sighing, Jason pulled his shirt over his head. Faster he got to it, the faster he could go to sleep. On the cold and hard couch. Alone. 

_Fantastic._

It was five by the time Jason made it to the couch, fresh from the shower and in clean clothes. He had run out of clean ones during the mission without a way to wash them. But the chill he had had since the river was still there, deep in his bones, despite the scalding shower.

The couch was just as uncomfortable for sleeping as Jason thought. It didn’t help that everything hurt, from head to toe, he was nauseous and freezing cold. He wrapped the blanket around himself and laid on his side, facing the back of the couch, trying to make the nausea go away. 

_This is going to be a long and lonely night._

Jason had no idea what the time was when he woke up. At first he wasn’t sure what woke him up but then his fuzzy brain caught up. He had woken up to the front door closing. Raising his head, Jason glanced around the apartment. It was empty but the bedroom door was now open.

Jason got up to go to the bathroom. It took him a moment to wait for the dizziness to fade after he stood up, before he could walk, painfully slow. If his body felt bad earlier, he felt twice as bad now. 

A quick glance into the bedroom confirmed that Dick had left the apartment. 

After nearly falling on his ass in the guest bathroom and relieving himself, Jason detoured to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He knew very well to stay hydrated when sick. But he was too nauseous to eat anything and knowing Dick and his unexisting cooking skills, there wouldn’t be anything ready. Jason was _not_ in the mood for cooking.

All he really wanted was Dick back home and cuddling in a proper bed. During these past two years, Jason had learned to be vulnerable around Dick and enjoy the easy affection the older man gave him all the time. There had been ups and downs along the way but that was given and neither of them was willing to give up easily. 

Now that the comfort was gone, he missed it terribly. But Dick had every right to be mad at him, so he wasn’t going to complain. 

On the kitchen table, there was a small note.

_‘Meeting with Donna, Wally and Garth, be back late.’_

Jason remembered Dick talking about wanting to meet up with his old Titan’s buddies, before he had left for the mission. He was happy for them to have found time to do so. Unlike Jason, Dick thrived when he was around people, especially the ones he cared about.

Back in the living room, for a brief moment Jason considered crawling to the bed but decided against it in the end, lying down on the couch again. Jason had prepared a bucket next to the couch on the floor in case the nausea got worse. It did feel like it. The water bottle he left on the coffee table after taking a couple of careful sips. He didn’t want to throw it up

_Just sleep it off._

The next unknown amount of hours Jason spent in a fever haze, not quite sleeping but not really conscious either. He threw up a few times but it didn’t really register into his brain. Sometimes he was freezing cold and then burning hot. Staying hydrated slipped off his mind.

Then the sound of his phone ringing on the coffee table startled him awake. Glancing around with hazy eyes, he found his phone and grabbed it. He couldn’t make out the caller ID, so he pressed the green button and brought the phone closer to his ear.

“Wha’?” Jason mumbled, not coherent enough for this shit. 

“Jason? You sound like shit.”

“Ha ha. What do you want Timbo?” Jason asked after clearing his throat. He was feeling dizzy again and so fucking miserable. 

“Just thought I’d check in if you could help me out, since I heard that you’re back,” Tim said, voice nonchalant. “Dick stopped by in the morning and mentioned.”

Jason tried very hard to understand the words spoken but his pounding head and nausea made it very hard at the moment. The latter issue suddenly became unbearable and Jason had to drop the phone and grab the bucket. There was nothing even left to throw up anymore. He kept gagging, the smell making it worse.

All Jason could hear was rushing in his ears, and not Tim’s worried voice calling his name from the other side of the line. 

After a while, breathing heavily, Jason turned his face away from the bucket. The phone was silent on the floor and Jason was starting to think that he imagined the call. Dropping his head on the pillow, Jason drifted off again. Back of his mind was screaming at him that something was terribly wrong but he was too exhausted to care. 

Cool hands on Jason’s face woke him up sometime later. It could have been an hour since the imaginary call or just ten minutes, he just couldn't tell.

“Jason?! Jason, please wake up,” a desperate and very familiar voice called his name, a hand pushing his sweaty bangs away from his face while another cupped his cheek. 

Jason managed to pry his eyes open. Familiar blue eyes, filled with worry, were looking down at him, raven hair slightly on the way. 

“Dicky… ?” Jason asked, not sure if it really was Dick or if he was hallucinating again. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Dick said, his voice slightly wavering. Gentle thumb caressed his cheek and Jason leaned into the touch. It felt great. 

“I need you to drink some water, do you think you can do it?” Dick asked, pulling his hand from Jason’s hair and took the bottle from the table. 

“Sure…” Jason mumbled and allowed Dick to bring the bottle to his lips. After a few sips Dick pulled the bottle away and placed it back on the table. Then he started to pry the blanket away from him. Jason whined, knowing that he sounded pathetic, feeling the cold air bring goosebumps on his skin.

“I know, I know,” Dick murmured softly. “But you’re running a high fever, we need to get your temperature down.” 

Grumbling, Jason let Dick take the blanket away and haul him up,an arm around his waist and Jason’s arm over his shoulder. It wasn’t easy to get to their bathroom, Jason almost dead weight against Dick’s side, but eventually they managed. Dick lowered Jason to sit on the closed toilet lid, and started to run him a lukewarm bath and get him clothes that weren't drenched with his sweat.

An hour later, Jason was bathed, in clean clothes again and lying on the actual bed under a soft blanket. Dick had helped him to drink some more water and take fever reducing medicine.

Dick was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him, the frown still on his pretty face. Jason didn’t like that, he wanted it gone. 

“I‘m fine Dicky,” Jason mumbled, eyes barely open, but he refused to let the sleep take him just yet. "Stop looking so- So sad." 

Dick gave him a sad smile and ran his fingers through Jason's hair, the gesture comforting. Jason hummed happily.

“I just- I’m so, so sorry Jason,” Dick said. “I shouldn’t have ignored you like that, should’ve made sure you were alright. It’s not an excuse but I was too busy being mad at you for leaving the way you did, to notice that you weren’t feeling well. I’m sorry. I'm sorry you had to suffer all alone, when I know how miserable you feel when you're sick.” 

Jason groaned. He didn’t blame Dick. There was a pretty good chance that Jason might have acted similarly if their roles were swapped.

“Dick-” Coughing fit interrupted him, and Jason could feel Dick rubbing his back.

“I don’t blame you,” Jason said as he got air in his lungs again. “Really. I should have told you about the mission earlier. Or tell you right away that I was feeling under the weather.” 

Dick smiled softly, less sad, and leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together. “I guess all we can do is to learn from this?” 

Jason smiled at that.

“Yeah. Can you get in the bed too? I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Dick whispered and stood up from the edge of the bed to get rid of his shirt and jeans. Once done, he climbed into the bed and let Jason pull him closer. Jason pressed his face into Dick’s soft hair, taking in his scent. Arms wrapped around his chest, holding tight and comforting. 

“Tell me if you feel worse,” Dick mumbled against his shoulder. 

“Sure,” Jason murmured, already half asleep. 

Here, next to his caring lover, Jason felt at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little thing! Comments are welcome! <3


End file.
